Glee Horror Picture Show
by lil-miss-chocolate
Summary: Response to a Glee Kink Meme request - Glee Horror Picture Show. Set just after graduation.


Written as a response to a Glee Kink Meme request - Glee Horror Picture Show.

It's slightly OoC, but I hope you like it (You might have to suspend your disbelief for the sake of the plot a bit - films have got away with worse :-P )

If you haven't seen the Rocky Horror Picture Show, this fic won't make much sense - I advise you to go and watch the film as soon as possible. Tip: Do not watch with your parents. I did; it was mortifyingly embarrassing.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourited my first fic! It really gave me the confidence to write this one.

* * *

McKinley's original twelve Gleeks had just graduated. They all felt twinges of sadness that they would no longer be a part of what had become one of the most popular clubs in school, but were cheered up by the thought of Kurt's party that night.

A tradition had started that they would hold, every now and again, a musical themed party. It was always just the twelve of them - they'd done Wicked, Hairspray, Phantom and Cats (only the girls and Kurt had worn leotards, though), and now, someone had suggested The Rocky Horror Picture Show. A few of the members had been a bit shocked the first time someone had put the film on, sometime during their Sophomore year, but they had all come to love it as a group, so the Gleeks jumped on it whole-heartedly.

As a group, they had become very close over the years, and at various parties, most of them had hooked up at some point. Some unusual secrets had come to light - such as Puck's fetish for BDSM, and Tina's sexual preference for girls.

So when Puck suggested inviting Mr Schue and Ms Pillsbury to their last party, as a final goodbye, more than a few thought of what else might happen with the attractive couple - after all, they would have left the school by that point, and were all at least 18. They had got to know them both well over the years, as Ms P had become co-director of the Glee Club in their Junior Year. The problem was they doubted that the two teachers would accept the invitation.

Eventually, the group came up with a cunning plan, whereby Kurt would use his motoring knowledge to cause Mr Shue's car to break down - he knew that they had to drive past his house to get home, so with any luck, they would be within walking distance of his house when it happened. Everyone knew that Kurt's dad was the best mechanic in the business - it would be the obvious place for the two to go.

Each member of the group had been assigned a character - Finn was remarkably willing to take the role of Rocky, his years in Glee having done wonders for his self-confidence. Kurt would, of course, be Frankenfurter. Mr Schue and Ms P had, unknowingly, been cast in the roles of Brad and Janet.

The forecast thunderstorms for the afternoon of the graduation ceremony did little to dampen the spirits of the twelve conspirators. Luckily, the rain held off until most of them had got to Kurt's house. Artie was delayed because his wheelchair had been damaged by the rather violent celebrating at the graduation. He insisted that they continued the party without them, though. As he said, it was too good a plan to waste.

Principal Figgins' usual faculty party after graduation gave the rest time to get changed and set the scene before Mr Schue and Ms P had even left the school.

Unbeknownst to those waiting for them, there was another reason for the teachers' delay. As they left the faculty party, Will had walked Emma back to the graduation arch.

"You know, Will, you did a great job with those guys. You brought them out of their shells - if you hadn't taken over Glee club, I'm sure none of them would be as happy now as they are."

"You're right, Em, but there's something else I need to talk to you about. We've been together for over two years now, and I'm happier than I've ever been."

Emma gasped as he dropped to a knee.

"Emma Pillsbury, will you marry me?"

The newly engaged couple had no idea what was in store for them that night. It was a night they were going to remember for a very long time.

Kurt's mechanical knowledge paid off; they broke down just a few houses down from Kurt's. The plan worked perfectly, as the two stood next to the car in the pouring rain. Will couldn't see anything under the hood in the rain and the dark, and was beginning to get really worried until Emma spoke "Will, there's a light over at the Hummels' place. He's the best mechanic in town, perhaps he'll be able to help."

Seeing no other solution, Will agreed. Which is how the couple ended up on Kurt's doorstep, dripping wet, in the middle of the night. Emma's carefully coiffured hair was only slightly protected by the newspaper she held over it.

They were surprised to find that Puck opened the door. It was the first of many surprises that night.

The party had begun in their absence; some of the Gleeks had almost given up waiting. But as the doorbell rang, they all rushed to their place. Puck, in his role as Riff Raff, answered the door.

Will was the first to speak.

"Erm, hey, Puck, we were looking for Mr Hummel... our car broke down just down the road and we were just wondering -"

"You're wet." Puck cut him off.

"Yes." Emma replied, puzzled, "It's raining."

"Mr Hummel's staying out tonight, but I think perhaps you'd better both come inside." Puck grinned at them as they stepped gratefully over the threshold. He beckoned them over as he walked through to the living room. They hadn't known about the party, and so were surprised to see the crowd of people there. All of Glee club bar Kurt and Finn were present. After friendly greetings were exchanged all round (and some excitement at seeing the ring on Emma's finger), the two were invited to stay 'for a while'.

"Go on, Mr Schue, it's the Time Warp, you must know it. Even you Ms P - surely you've seen Rocky Horror. Even if you haven't, the song tells you the moves."

Mercedes was very convincing, and someone had already turned the music on, what else could they do?

_It's astounding_

_Time is fleeting_

_Madness takes its toll_

_But listen closely_

_Not for very much longer!_

_I've got to keep control._

_I remember doing the Time Warp_

_Drinking those moments when_

_The blackness would hit me_

_And the void would be calling_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

Puck impressed them all with his version of Riff Raff's solo - the earthy voiced teen could reach higher notes than any of them had ever thought. And choosing Tina for Magenta had been wise - her voice suited the part perfectly.

_It's just a jump to the left_

_And then a step to the right._

_Put your hands on your hips_

_And bring your knees in tight._

_But it's the pelvic thrust_

_That really drives you insa-a-ane._

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

Everyone joined in chorus with gusto, the teens smiling to themselves with the thought of what was going to happen next.

_It's so dreamy_

_Oh, fantasy free me_

_So you can't see me,_

_No, not at all._

_In another dimension_

_With voyeuristic intention_

_Well secluded... I see all._

_With a bit of mind flip_

_You're into the time slip_

_And nothing will ever seem the same._

_You're spaced out on sensation_

_Like you're under sedation_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

The two staff members were unsurprised to see Rachel preparing to sing after the next chorus - no-one else could reach the notes required for Columbia, and no-one else could tap dance either. She fairly blew them away with her performance, but they recovered in time to join in for the last chorus, all falling on the floor at the end, as was traditional (except for Emma, who thought it would be safer and cleaner to fall onto the couch).

Will started to get up, talking to Puck as he rose.

"This was great fun guys, but you can't really want us crashing your party like this..."

He tailed off as he registered that everyone was staring behind him at the figure that was stalking down the stairs. His eyes widened as he (just about!) recognised Kurt in full makeup, wearing six inch platform heels and a cloak that swept the ground. He and Emma were stunned into silence as he approached them.

_How d'you do._

_I see you met my faithful handyman_

Kurt nodded his head in Puck's direction.

_He's just a little brought down because,_

_When you knocked, he thought you were the candy man._

_Don't get strung out by the way that I look._

_Don't judge a book by its cover._

Kurt strode over the throne-like chair at the side of the room.

_I'm not much of a man_

_By the light of day_

_But by night I'm one hell of a lover._

He threw off the cloak to reveal his outfit - it was perfect. From the pearl necklace, to the black corset, to the suspender belt, to the fishnet stockings that semi-covered his otherwise bare legs. He even had the tattoo on his arm (which Will hoped wasn't real, but looked like it might be).

_I'm just a sweet Transvestite_

_From Transsexual Transylvania._

The nervous couple exchanged worried glances as the song continued. This was surely not appropriate?

The rest of the Glee club gathered around Kurt as he continued the song, perched across the throne. He smiled teasingly at them as he rose and walked back over.

_So come down to the lab._

_And see what's on the slab_

_I see you shiver with anticipation_

_But maybe the rain isn't really to blame._

_So I'll remove the cause_

He chuckled evilly as he opened the door to his basement.

_But not the symptom!_

The door slammed behind him as whirled out of sight.

Will was the first to break the silence.

"Guys, what the He -"

"Well, Mr Schue, we always have such a good time at our parties, and we always thought it a shame you both couldn't join in." Rachel was keen to offer an explanation, "And now that we've graduated, you're no longer our teachers. We hoped that, perhaps, you might like to join us." She paused before she finished, "But you see, you've really got nowhere else to go. It's too far, and too wet for you to walk home, and only Kurt would be able to fix your car. And I doubt he's likely to agree to..."

Will and Emma held a hurriedly whispered conversation, before turning to the teens and saying, "We will accept your offer, on the condition that it never gets back to the school. Even though you have technically left the school, it isn't really something that Principal Figgins would hold with."

They had, however, no idea what they were letting themselves in for.

Will and Emma were ushered to the basement door, and they walked down the steps somewhat hesitantly. They could see Kurt standing next to what appeared to be a hot tub with a red silk cover. The rest of the Gleeks gathered around them, although Finn and Mercedes seemed to have vanished at some point along the way.

Kurt waited for absolute silence, and began to speak.

"Tonight my unconventional conventionists, you are to witness a new breakthrough in biochemical research. I have discovered the secret, that elusive ingredient, that spark that is the breath of life. You are fortunate for tonight is the night that my beautiful creature is destined to be born.

He pulled the cover off the hot tub and pulled the figure inside to its feet.

Finn Hudson stood there, bound in bandages from head to foot. Puck and Tina came forward with scissors, and carefully sliced them off him as Finn began to sing _The Sword of Damocles_.

Kurt watched Finn's performance with a look of pure joy on his face (although that may have been something to do with the fact that Finn costume consisted of only a pair of gold briefs, after the bandages had been removed). Will and Emma watched with slightly more trepidation.

Kurt launched into _I Can Make You A Man_, clearly enjoying the opportunity to run his hands all over Finn's body. Finn seemed to be having nearly as fun and neither looked particularly pleased when Mercedes burst out of Kurt's closet to sing _Whatever Happened To Saturday Night_. Both soon cheered up as everyone present joined in the song:

Everyone: Mercedes:

_Hot patootie HOT PATOOTIE_

_Bless my soul. I LOVE THAT ROCK & ROLL._

_I really love that rock and roll. I really love that rock and roll._

_Hot patootie HOT PATOOTIE_

_Bless my soul. I LOVE-A-LOVE-A-LOVE-A_

_I really love that rock and roll. I really love that rock and roll._

Kurt seemed almost disappointed the song was over - he did his best to stay in character, but he had to laugh as he picked up the plastic pickaxe and chased his best friend away. He quickly stopped laughing though, when the music for his reprise of _I Can Make You A Man _came on - and the light of lust was clearly visible in his eyes as he led Finn into his bedroom for some _extracurricular _activities.

The remaining ten Gleeks split into two groups and led Will and Emma away to separate rooms, all of them intent of giving and receiving maximum pleasure before the night was out.

Will and Emma's initial resistance to the removal of their clothes were quickly crushed when they saw how much the others seemed to be enjoying themselves.

In Will's room, not only were Tina and Santana enthusiastically making out, but Rachel's tender advances in the direction of his ever hardening cock rapidly quashed any doubts he had.

Puck's oral ministrations to Emma had much the same effect on her.

The bodies in the rooms seemed to sway like a giant living organism, couples switching partners, joining other couples... Kurt and Finn soon reappeared; Kurt's expression of delight at seeing Mr Shuester writing naked on his floor was a wonderful thing to behold. He wasted no time in familiarly acquainting himself with his former teacher's more intimate areas.

Well into the night, Emma realises just how many germs she might have picked up during the evening's activities, and finds her way out of the room in search of a shower. By this stage, most of the club has formed couples or small separate groups. One member was sitting alone, though, as Emma discovered when she found Finn sitting in the hot tub.

"Oh, hey Ms P. Um... are you looking for something?"

"Finn, after all that's happened this evening, I think it would be alright for you to call me Emma." She saw the look of loneliness still present on his face. "I've never done anything like this before," she said. She couldn't think of anything else to say, then remembered, with a wry smile, what had happened in the film. She gently sang to him:

_I was feeling done in;_

_Couldn't win._

_I'd only ever kissed before._

_I thought there's no use getting_

_Into heavy petting._

_It only leads to trouble_

_And seat wetting._

_Now all I want to know_

_Is how to go;_

_I've tasted blood_

_And I want more._

_I'll put up no resistance_

_I want to stay the distance_

_I've got an itch to scratch_

_And I need assistance._

She moved his hands to her chest as she continued.

_Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me._

_I wanna be dirty._

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me._

_Creature of the night._

Finn caught on, and leaned over to kiss her. The hot tub saw a lot of interesting things that night.

Kurt, noticing Finn's absence from the groups of revellers, carefully extricated himself, and went in search of his Rocky. He looked through the window to his basement, and saw him sitting alone, looking downcast. He was about to enter when he noticed Ms P's presence, and realised she might be more able to comfort Finn that himself at the time. But he was angry - how could Puck have left Finn alone like that? He was supposed to be keeping an eye out for the more skittish quarterback. He smirked as an idea to punish Puck formed in his mind.

Luckily, Kurt was prepared for all eventualities - he fetched the necessary tools and went in search of his Riff Raff. He found him mid-coitus with Brittany. Finding strength he didn't know he had, Kurt hauled the bigger boy off the blonde, and pushed him onto the floor.

"How did it happen? I understood you were to be watching him!"

Puck looked annoyed and puzzled for a moment, then his eyes widened in realisation as noticed that Finn wasn't present. His eyes widened further as he noticed the handcuffs and whip tucked into Kurt's belt.

"If you have nothing to say in your defence, I'm just going to have to punish you, then."

He cuffed the boy on the floor and dragged him, first to his feet, and then out of the door.

Brittany, who had been observing the proceedings with some arousal, rose and followed the two boys from the room.

By the time she reached the kitchen, Puck was already handcuffed to the sturdy table in the centre of the room. Kurt held the whip aloft, and said "So tell me, Puckerman, how did it happen?"

"I got distracted."

_Crack_

The whip came down onto Puck's bare buttocks.

"Why?"

"I saw Matt fucking Quinn."

_Crack_

"And?"

"Brittany was watching, fingering herself."

_Crack_

"So?"

"She needed help."

_Crack_

"And you thought she," _Crack. _"Was more important," _Crack. _"Than the boy you had been instructed to look out for?"

_Crack_

"Argh... Yes!"

_Crack_

"So you know you deserve this, don't you?"

"Yes."

_Crack_

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Master!"

_Crack_

"That's better. Perhaps in the future, you'll remember to put your duties first." Kurt dropped the key to the floor and turned to leave. "And Puckerman..."

"Yes, Master?"

"Make sure dinner is served. I don't want our guests getting hungry."

The doorbell rang. Tina, remembering her role as Magenta, unentwined herself from her present partner, hastily pulled her costume on and went to open the door. Artie waiting there, rather damp, but in a fully functioning wheelchair. His father waved from the car and drove off. She quickly wheeled him into the house and took his jacket.

After Brittany had released Puck, he made short work of preparing dinner (a meatloaf he had made earlier, he only had to heat it up).

Tina hit the gong in the corner of the room to get everyone's attention. "Dinner is prepared."

Kurt surveyed the tangled heaps of bodies strewn around his house, "Under the circumstances, formal dress is to be optional."

Everyone was assembled for dinner. Most had pulled on some sort of clothing so they were semi-decent - Will and Emma were beginning, once again, to feel slightly uncomfortable as they remembered the events of the evening.

As they finished the food, Kurt stood up. "As many of you know, it is customary to end a Rocky Horror night with a floor show. I would like to invite our lovely guests to take leading roles - we are sure you are more than capable," he added with a suggestive look. "We would hate for you to leave before the main event."

Finn and Rachel rose and departed to prepare themselves, costume and make-up-wise. Tina went to assist Artie with his stockings. The rest of the Gleeks gathered around Will and Emma, ignoring their half-hearted protests, and stripped and dressed them ready for the floor show.

Rachel, Finn, Emma and Will stood, posed, in the centre of Kurt's basement. The intro played, and Rachel began to sing:

_It was great when it all began_

_I was a regular Frank fan._

_But it was over when he had the plan_

_To start working on a muscle-man_

_Now the only thing that gives me hope_

_Is my love of a certain dope_

_Rose tints my world keeps me_

_Safe from my trouble and pain._

Finn came alive to sing his solo:

_I'm just seven hours old_

_Truly beautiful to behold_

_And somebody should be told_

_My libido hasn't been controlled_

_Now the only thing I've come to trust_

_Is an orgasmic rush of lust_

_Rose tints my world keeps me_

_Safe from my trouble and pain._

There was a moment of worry that Will wouldn't take part, but their fears were quickly allayed as he opened his mouth to sing:

_It's beyond me_

_Help me Mommy_

_I'll be good you'll see_

_Take this dream away_

_What's this, let's see_

_I feel sexy_

_What's come over me?_

_Here it comes again._

The group held their breath as they waiting for Emma to sing:

_I feel released_

_Bad times deceased_

_My confidence increased_

_Reality is here_

_The game has been disbanded_

_My mind has been expanded_

_It's a gas that Frankie's landed_

_His lust is so sincere._

As the music faded away, a fanfare rang out, and the curtains hiding Kurt's bedroom swung open. He stepped out, and paused to take in the scene before him.

_What ever happened to Fay Wray_

_That delicate satin-draped frame_

_As it clung to her thigh_

_How I started to cry_

_For I wanted to be dressed just the same._

_Give yourself over to absolutely pleasure_

He beckoned to the eager audience, who stood up from their seats on the staircase and approached the performance area

_Swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh_

_Erotic nightmares_

_Beyond any measure_

_And sensual daydreams_

_To treasure forever._

Again the bodies intertwined with each other, until you couldn't tell whose limbs were whose.

_Can't you just see it._

_Don't dream it, be it._

_Don't dream it, be it._

_Don't dream it, be it._

They all joined in for the refrain, as Artie rolled himself from his place at the bottom of the stairs, singing:

_Ach, we've got to get out of this trap _

_Before this decadence saps our wills._

_I've got to be strong and try to hang on._

_Or else my mind, may well snap._

_Und my life will be lived,_

_For the thri-i-i-i-ill..._

_Don't dream it, be it._

_Don't dream it, be it._

_Don't dream it, be it._

The fourteen revellers thoroughly enjoyed their last night together. It was a night they remembered for a very long time.

* * *

This was meant to be a short thing, but it's hard to fit a whole film in, so it stretched a bit. Cookies if you spotted the Blackadder reference! I'm still new at this writing malarkey, so I've not gone too graphic for the moment. I might do the sex scenes in more detail at a later date. I've tried to write in American as much a possible, but I apologise for any Briticisms that I missed (I never remember to spell words differently, but I usually remember to use American words).


End file.
